


Blackout - Welters 2018

by MargoWicker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: An interpretation of a blackoutWritten for Welters 2018





	Blackout - Welters 2018

The bass was pounding from outside the front door as Quentin and Alice made their way up the path towards the physical kids’ cottage. The heavy wooden door swung open as they walked up the front steps, revealing the first floor bustling with people. The golden lights and dance music intensified as they made their way inside, Eliot immediately offering them drinks. Margo noticed their presence and sashayed her way over to them.  
“Come on, we’re all getting wasted tonight. Take a load off!”, she insisted.  
Quentin and Alice looked at each other and nodded, after all they had just finished final exams.  
Everything would seem like a normal house party, if Eliot didn't keep on levitating shakers and bottles, or if the glasses didn't refill automatically. Kady and Penny showed up only five minutes later through the back door grabbing some beers. They were informed of the night’s plans, and everyone assembled at the bar where Eliot poured an iridescent vodka into a line of shot glasses, allotting for two shots each. Julia made her way over with a few Knowledge friends and accepted her shots. Everyone could tell she was well on her way towards being absolutely hammered as a result of her small nature. She had stumbled over, grabbing onto the bar and slurred,  
“This is ssssso much fun!”.  
Kady and Julia ditched the rest of the group to dance a double of whiskey later.

Josh made his way to the center of the common area and produced a Costco-sized blunt from his pocket and began passing it around. The thick smoke filled the air and swirled around them as they proceeded to enchant it. People began competing to see who could blow the most impressive smoke ring. The music and the glow of the party lights intensified as they got more and more intoxicated. Penny had gone off to play pool with a couple of guys at the table in the corner. 

The night stretched on and numerous colored drinks were served and downed. The party spread outside across the lawn, and the firepit was lit with the flick of a wrist. Couples had made their way to more secluded corners of the backyard for privacy’s sake. String lights denoted the edge of the warm party bubble and had lawn chairs under them. After another two rounds of tequila shots, per Margo’s request, everyone was getting closer to being gone. An animated Margo and a very tipsy Alice had retreated to flirting in the study nook. 

The night was still young and the music was continuing to play with a heavy beat. Josh was now surrounded by a group of guys cheering him on seeing as he had reverse engineered a lawn flamingo into a beer bong. The night continued on with a strong current.

Julia was the first to go, with Margo following not long after. Alice was suprisingly heavyweight and went out with Kady and Penny. Quentin and Eliot graciously bowed out. Josh, with the most endurance, tapped out just as the sun was coming up.

Fade to Black


End file.
